


Say It

by Valmasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel demands Sam’s confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Written during livestream.

Gabriel looked up from his place between Sam’s thighs. The human was spread out and open, clenching around the three fingers the archangel had thrust inside of him.

“Feels good, yeah?” Gabriel taunted, twisting his fingers as he licked a slow stripe up Sam’s heated length. He smirked as Sam made a noncommittal groan and tried to push back on Gabriel’s fingers. Twisting them once more, Gabriel crooked them and echoed another one of Sam’s groans. He felt Sam dig a heel into his hip and he grinned.

Withdrawing his fingers, Gabriel sat back on his heels, running his hand down Sam’s thigh. Sam panted harshly, watching Gabriel with a narrowed gaze.

“Stop. Teasing,” Sam ordered and Gabriel grinned.

“You’re such a bossy bottom, Samsquatch,” he replied, circling his thumb against Sam’s entrance and pushing it in just enough to catch the rim and stretch it downward. Sam’s back arched, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Gabriel!” he hissed. “Please!”

Gabriel licked his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He continued to watch his thumb, pushing it to the first knuckle and then slowly pulling it out. Sam growled lowly under his breath and Gabriel chuckled.

“Okay, Sammy,” he conceded. “I got you.”

The archangel brought his hand up to Sam’s mouth and the human readily sucked them between his lips, tongue curling greedily around the digits.

Gabriel closed his eyes, taking in a steadying breath. He licked his lips again and then snapped his fingers. Running the newly-slicked hand over his own erection, Gabriel shifted his hips, pressing his tip to Sam’s well-stretched entrance.

“Say it,” Gabriel said softly, distracted by the begging clenching of Sam’s body. Sam blinked, pupils blown and dazed.

“What?” he asked, voice barely sounding around the breathy gasp.

“Say it,” Gabriel said again, casually as if they weren't on the cusp of mind-blowing sex.

“I’m not going to say it, Gabriel,” Sam managed, sounding more put together. Gabriel grinned widely, brushing the head of his cock against the greedy hole. Up. Then down. Up again, without slipping in. Sam groaned in frustration, hands reaching up to grip the archangel’s biceps and digging his nails in.

“If you don’t fuck me, Gabriel, I’ll go find Ca-“

Sam didn't get to finish as Gabriel slammed his free hand over his mouth.

“Two things, Samuel,” Gabriel growled, fingertips digging into Sam’s jaw. Hazel eyes sparked over Gabriel’s pinky, meeting amber-gold with no hesitation. “One, Dean would kick your ass two-ways from Sunday if you ever, _ever_ , even attempted to peel the coat off his little-angel-that-could. Two, if you _ever_ bring up one of my brothers during sex again, I’ll shove my dick so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting me for weeks to come.”

In answer, Sam bit at Gabriel’s palm. He forced his legs up and around the archangel’s thighs, pulling Gabriel in closer as he lifted his hips to shove the angel in in one go. He gasped loudly, head falling back and neck arching as Gabriel bottomed out with the force of Sam’s action.

“Damn it,” Gabriel bit out, teeth grit and jaw clenched. He felt his vessel’s body tense and shudder and he braced his hands on the bed on either side of Sam’s body, fingers digging into the mojo’d motel sheets. “You little shit.”

Sam laughed, throaty and wrecked. He dragged a hand up to cup Gabriel’s neck, drawing the angel down and up to lick into his mouth, filthy and claiming. Their tongues danced and tangled, wet and warm and panting, as Gabriel rolled his hips. It drew a ragged moan from the hunter and Gabriel trailed his tongue out from Sam’s mouth to trace the curve of his jaw, stopping to suck at the bolt of bone by his ear.

“Fuck me,” Sam breathed, wrapping his legs tighter around Gabriel and lifting his hips. “Fuck me, Gabriel. Fuck me.”

Gabriel shuddered at the demanding litany and did as requested. He pressed in tightly, withdrew almost to the tip and then slammed back in hard enough to scoot Sam an inch up the bed. Another throaty moan lodged in Sam’s throat, blocking the rest of the begging that was working its way to the tip of his tongue.

The archangel didn't give him any more reason to beg, cock hard and relentless as it sought to bury itself deeper inside his lover. He peeled his eyes open, looking down upon the tanned expanse of muscle beneath him.

Sam was one long line of arched neck and back. He released his grip on Gabriel’s arms, letting one hand fall to the bed and the other to twist into his own hair. He tugged, lips parted and damp with too many swipes of his tongue.

“Fuck, fuck,” he chanted, thrusting up against Gabriel every chance he got. “Touch me, Gabe. Gabe, please. I need… I want…”

“Say it,” Gabriel said, lusty amusement coloring his tone as he slowed his pace and twisted his hips in a teasing circle, grinding against his lover. He curled his fingers around Sam’s cock, stroking tight and twisting his wrist at the head. 

“Gabriel!” Sam keened high and long between his teeth, arching almost-impossibly further, and the archangel felt Sam’s body pulling tighter, clenching down around him.

“Say it, Sammy!” Gabriel nearly shouted against Sam’s shoulder, letting himself be dragged towards the edge of completion. He bit down on the skin beneath his mouth, catching muscle in the grip of his teeth just as Sam moaned; “I love you. I love you. I lov-” and spilled hot and thick over Gabriel’s hand.

Afterwards, when Sam was barely awake, blissed-out and breathing slowly, Gabriel lay next to him, leaning up on an elbow. He carded his fingers gently through the hunter’s still damp hair and smiled softly.

“I love you, too, Sam,” he murmured.


End file.
